1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk player for reproducing information recorded on an optical disk and more particularly to an optical disk player used for rental.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital data of an image or picture such as a movie or sports have been recorded on an optical disk such as DVD (digital versatile disk). By playing such an optical disk loaded in the optical disk player, a user can enjoy the movie or sports.
Further, recently there have been many rental shops who rent out for the user (customer) the optical disk such as the DVD with the movie or sports by setting the required rental fee and available term. Namely, by setting a required rental fee and available term, such a rental shop rents out for the user the optical disk the user hopes to enjoy. The user loads the optical disk rented in his own optical disk player. In order that the optical disk can be played, the user inputs a password previously recorded on the optical disk into the optical disk player to release locking of the optical disk, thereby playing the optical disk.